


sip a little sip

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Five times Bucky Barnes smelled his omega, and one time he did something about it.(Check the tags, please)





	sip a little sip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoraSings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSings/gifts).



> My first big foray into ABO fic. I hope y'all like it. <3 
> 
> I'm not sure if anything needs an explanation, but basically... in my interpretation, soulmate/bondmates are the only pairs that can produce les bebes. There needs to be a knot for conception, (it doesn't always happen because bc is a thing, but the knot has to happen, and the knot doesn't happen unless the alpha goes into a rut, and the rut only happens once his bondmate has a heat, so there ya go. ;) )

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**i.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

James Buchanan Barnes had known he was an alpha for practically his entire life.  

His ma had given him that doll, same as she’d done with his sister, same as every ma had done with their kids since recorded history had began, and he protected it with his life.  There wasn’t a question in his young mind about what he had to do with that hand sewn toy his mother had so lovingly made for him.  Obviously, he had to protect it.  

He’d always it in him.  That need to protect.  It was right there in his DNA.  Not that they knew much about the how or the why  _ back then _ .  They pretty much just knew it happened and that was that.  

He went a long, long time without catching a whiff of his mate, however.  

Sure, he’d had omegas before.  But never  _ his _ omega.  There was supposedly one out there for him.  One who smelled like home and like the best things in the entire world.  One who would bear his pups and wrap themselves around him every single night.  

It was the spiel they gave all alphas.  It was their sworn duty to protect their mates.  It was their mate’s sworn duty to bear the young and continue the race of mankind.  But it was all on the shoulders of the alpha.  The alpha was the king.  

Fathers prayed for their children to present as alphas.  Because if you were an alpha, you had the world on a platter.  Back then anyway.  Things were a bit more progressive in the present.

The army snapped him up fresh outta high school.  Unattached alphas were sought after.  They fought well, and there was some innate survival instinct that was easy to hone and carve.  They were true warriors.  Soldiers.  

So he’d gone off to fight in the war.  And then, he’d joined up with the Commandos with Stevie to fight a different war.  

And  _ then _ he fell off that train without ever having met his omega.  

Maybe that was why Hydra wanted him.  Why they fought so hard to save him.  Because when they looked at him, they realized exactly what had fallen into their laps.  He wasn’t attached.  He was an unattached alpha and probably a perfect subject for their experimenting.  

So they’d slapped a new arm on him and scrubbed his brain.

And after that, his memory was dicey.  It wasn’t reliable.  

Bucky couldn’t remember much about his time with Hydra.  Much less, the first time he smelled his omega.  He wasn’t himself at the time.  He was the Asset.  

It was in Las Vegas, that much he did remember.

He’d just gotten done with some mission.  Some job they’d thawed him out for.  He’d shot somebody or another.  Possibly more than one somebody.

And then, as he was walking through some alleyway, some backstreet, waiting for his extraction, he smelled it.  

His omega smelled like a rootbeer float on a hot summer day.  Hell, he could even smell the sunlight wafting in through the window of the soda shop, feel it on his skin.  He didn’t know how someone could smell like indirect sunshine, but hell if they didn’t.  Vanilla ice cream.  Root beer.  Sunshine.  

His mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to follow the scent.  To wrap himself up in the warmth of whoever it was.  They were his.  He was theirs. They belonged together.  

A growl rumbled in his throat and he stopped himself.  He glanced down at his arms, at his hands.  One cybernetic, the other flesh.  Both covered in leather gloves.  Both dripping someone else’s blood onto the pavement beneath him.  

He was somehow able, through the fog of his broken brain, to realize that he was toxic.  That finding his omega was a sure way to get them killed.  And he had to protect them.  That was the only hardwiring that they hadn’t wiped from him.  His need to protect his mate.  He silenced the growl and kept on the path he’d taken before.  He had to protect his omega.  Even if the danger he was protecting them from was himself.  

He wasn’t even sure of his own name, he only ever responded to Soldat.  To Asset.  Winter. But he knew he had to protect them.  This wonderful person who smelled like soda and vanilla. Like sunshine and happiness.  Soda bubbles tickling his nose.  He couldn't recall ever having had a root beer float, but the memory was somehow there.  Of all the possible memories to survive the memory wipes, root beer floats had hung on through all the shit they’d done to him.  

Things stopped being so damn fuzzy after Las Vegas, though.  

He found out later, it was because his fractured psyche had been attempting to fix itself.  To oust the hotwiring Hydra had done.  To zap himself back to normal.  To get himself in tip-top shape for his omega.  

All because of a root beer float.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ii.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The second time he smelled rootbeer floats was after he’d come back to himself.  After he pulled the man from the water who turned out to be Stevie.  

He was on his way out of the Smithsonian, sweaty hands clutching a pamphlet about himself, when the scent of root beer floats wafted right in his face.  

This time, he looked around, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but wanting to see his omega all the same.  He had no idea what they looked like.  

He was brought back to that day in Vegas. He wasn’t sure how long ago it had been.  Days?  Weeks?  Years?  

He inhaled deeply, his chest rumbling as his eyes darted around, trying his best to hide behind the brim of his ball cap, to not make eye contact with anyone.  

His stomach seized up when he saw her.  His omega.  She was a her.  A woman, rather.  A shapely brunette with a head full of curls.  Curls that cascaded down her back.  Wide blue eyes.  Curves for miles.  That was her.  He could tell by the way she was looking around too.  Nose in the air.  Sniffing.  

What did he smell like to her, he wondered, swallowing thickly.  He couldn't go to her.  Not yet.  Not when he wasn’t even sure what his name was.  Not when he hadn’t showered for days.  He looked like a hobo and she looked like an angel.  

He took one last look, locking her appearance away in his mind for safekeeping, and tugged the brim of his cap down, hunching his shoulders as he quickly moved through the throng of people. 

The pamphlet in his hand said his name was James.  That man he’d pulled from the water had called him ‘Bucky’.  

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.  It all lined up.  That was likely his name.  

But he couldn’t tell if that was just wishful thinking.  Or maybe mistaken identity.  He could see a resemblance between himself and the man on the screen. He hoped he wasn’t just blowing sunshine up his own ass or anything.  That he really was that man.  The hero lost in battle.  

The hero turned villain, turned monster…  He gulped back the lump in his throat and jammed the pamphlet into his pocket.  He had one other one in there.  One about Steve.  Captain America, they called him.   

It was gonna be awhile before he could go to her.  

He silently prayed, something he’d been doing a lot of since he started coming back.  Praying.  It was a foreign concept, but the words felt like they belonged in his mind.  On his tongue. He prayed to the gods he couldn’t remember the names of.  Prayed that they would keep her safe.  That they’d help him fix whatever was broken inside him.  Make him good enough for her.

Because as he was?  He was a piss-poor pile of broken pieces.  He could barely protect himself.  And she was his priority.  So he needed to gather up the pieces and fix himself.  For her.  Because he had to.  

For her. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**iii.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Bucky (he now felt comfortable enough in the identity to call himself that), was wandering around an open air market in Romania, minding his own business.  

It was before Steve had found him, so it wasn’t plums he was looking for that day, but some sort of leafy green to beef up his diet.  Or leaf up his diet, he guessed.   

He was meandering between stalls, smiling at the owners.  He knelt down to retrieve a ball that rolled out into the street, handing it back to the child who came for it.  It was at that moment that the scent wafted into his nose once more.  

Not the earthy scent of the beets or various other vegetables.  Not the sticky sweet scent of fruit either.  

No, it was entire out of place.  And that’s why he knew he could trust it.  

Root beer floats.  

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent stirring something deep in his body that had all but remained dormant for so long.  The stress of always being on the run kept him from entertaining the level of fantasy he’d like.  Any relief of said stress was always done quickly.  Perfunctorily.  In the shower, usually.  

He couldn’t recall feeling the twist in his gut, just north of his groin that he was feeling right then, if he had, it had been a while.  

He opened his eyes, looking around the market and spotting her in no time.  She was on the opposite side of the market, looking at some apples in a stall.  She had her phone out in one hand, a pair of sunglasses obscuring her eyes from view.  Not that he could discern their color from here, so it was just as well.  

She paused, slipping her change into her pocket and twisting the plastic bag of apples vigorously as she turned, looking right at him.  

He gulped.  

She took two steps towards him and he ran.  

His heart was in his throat and the scent of her got further and further away as he ran through the streets.  He didn’t go directly home.  If she had any kind of scent tracking skills at all, she could smell her way there.  

Instead, he cut through a few kitchens.  The fish market.  Anywhere he could to dilute his scent and keep her from using it against him.  

He couldn't stop thinking about her, though.  And by the time he’d hit the landing outside his flat, he was palming at himself in his pants, biting his bottom lip and trying not to growl and grunt and alert his neighbors.  

He stepped through the doorway, closing his door and locking it behind him. He unbuckled his pants, reaching inside to pull out his achingly hard dick.  

He ran his hand up and down the length, panting and groaning.  He was embarrassingly loud when he came, one hand on the wall, as he heard the wet splat of his release hit the floor.  

“Fuck…” he whispered.  “Fuck.”    

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**iv.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

“Fuck…” he muttered, adjusting himself in his seat for the millionth time.  

Not to sound like a noir film cliche, but she was the last person he’d expected to come waltzing in through the door of this meeting.  This group meeting. How was he supposed to know that the Darcy Lewis who was their PR liason was the same woman he’d been running from in Romania the year before? He’d known Ms. Lewis was transferring to the Upstate Avengers Facility for weeks.  He just didn’t know how significant it was until he smelled her. 

He should have known she worked with SHIELD.  How else was he supposed to explain how she’d always been showing up wherever he was?  

He didn’t know how old she was, but judging by the way she was talking, clicking around on that computer, showing them all manner of things he was gonna forget and have to ask her about later, he’d say she had to be in her late twenties.  

Her late twenties.  And here he was.  A hundred year old Alpha.  Chomping at the bit and unable to control his erection.  

He liked the sound of her voice.  The way she laughed.  The back and forth she had with everyone here.  

Bucky hadn’t stopped looking for his omega since he’d come back stateside.  

There had been a whole bunch of shit that had hit a whole bunch of fans right before he came back, and sometimes, it pained him to say, he wasn’t even thinking about his omega.  

But ever since he’d gotten home, he’d done nothing but look for her.  Using his memory of her, and the places he’d seen her, the memories been able to do jack shit.  

So it was a good thing she seemed to just show up in his vicinity.  

He could smell her before she arrived.  His blood was pumping full stop by the time she entered the room.  And she caught his gaze, arching an eyebrow before beginning her damn presentation.  She was teasing him.  Had to be.  With those long looks.  How she kept asking him questions and making him stammer out the response.

He liked her. 

That was an understatement.  He wanted her, sure.  But he liked her too.  

Liked her smile.  Liked the way she swung her hips.  Liked the way she licked her bottom lip when she was nervous.  Liked how he obviously made her nervous.  

Steve probably knew from the second she walked in who she was.  

Bucky’d heard him sing Darcy’s praises before.  That was his mate’s name.  Darcy Lewis.  It felt like ice on a burn.  Like a cushion after a long fall.  Darcy Lewis.  

He wanted to say it.  Caress each syllable with his tongue.  Caress  _ her _ with his tongue.  No.  That wasn’t helping his pants get any looser.  

He shifted in his seat again, thankful when she called the meeting to an end.  

He was also thankful when she walked over beside him in lieu of making him come to her.  It was probably backwards, but Bucky had learned that subverting the expected was what gave life its spice.  

So what if she was a little bit more dominant than omegas he’d grown up with?  He was a little more submissive than most alphas, so it balanced.  

God, listen to him.  Talking about how well they fit and they hadn’t even spoken yet.  

She sat down on the table beside him, crossing one long leg over her knee and smiling.  “Finally we meet.  You’re not running away from me.”  

He smirked. “I…” he trailed off.  “I’m sorry about that, Ms. Lewis.”  

She placed both hands on the edge of the table, gripping it so she could lean forward.  “I think we are definitely up to first names, James.”  

He liked the way it sounded in her mouth.  

“Darcy.  Darcy Lewis,” he said softly, smirking.  “You smell like root beer floats, doll. You smell like home.”  

“Root beer floats, huh?”  She grinned.  “I’d been wondering.  Since Romania, you know. Well.  Since before then.  Since…” she trailed off.  “You smell like cinnamon.  Honey and lemon.  My mom used to mix it up with milk when my throat hurt.”  She licked her lips and sighed.  “We should probably have dinner, James Buchanan Barnes.”  

“Bucky,” he said.  “You can call me Bucky.”  

“Bucky?  Is that a yes for dinner?”  

“Hell yes.”  

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**v.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The dinner was delicious.  But it was all he could do to eat it.  When all he wanted was to nuzzle against her neck.  

Her entire apartment smelled like  _ her _ and it was driving him crazy. 

Afterwards, they sat down on her couch, intending to talk, but even the weak magnetism of their unfinished bond was too much to ignore.  

He found her lips to be willing partners in the mutual exploration they took later.  Her kisses had just the slightest bit of need peppered through them.  Much in the same way as his. Maybe a little more, given the way her cheeks flushed when he ended the kiss.  

Darcy was peering at him from her perch on the sofa, her thumb raking across her bottom lip.  “I didn’t really think I’d ever find you again.  Not after Romania.  I thought for sure I’d scared you off.”  

“You?”  His eyebrow crooked upward.  “Not possible.  I just wasn’t ready for you…” He trailed off, frowning a little because that wasn’t what he wanted to say at all.  “I wasn’t… I wasn’t myself.  You deserved better.”  

She was still peering at him.  “How do you know what I need?” she asked, her voice not so much harsh as challenging.  As if she was daring him to answer her.  

“You’re my omega. I’m supposed to protect you.  I was.”  

A smile quirked on her lips for a moment.  “Protecting me from the people coming after you?  Or from you?”  

“Both.”  

“You do know I’ve fought off literal aliens before, right? Twice.”  

By now he did.  He’d done all the reading up on Darcy Lewis that he could since she’d walked away from him in that meeting that afternoon.  He’d watched video of her literally stopping the Dark Elf invasion in London.  

“I do now.”  

“Do you still think you did the right thing, Bucky?  Because I’ve been wanting you near me since I was eighteen years old and I first smelled you on that trip to Vegas.” 

She was eighteen back in Vegas.  That put them at least seven years out.  Maybe more.  

“You were eighteen then?”  He smiled.  “What were you doing in Vegas?”  

“Senior trip.  High school.  Stop avoiding the question, Bucky-bear.”   

He licked his lips and folded his hands in his lap. “I think fate brings people together when they need to be together.  I wouldn’t question how it happens, doll.  No matter how much I wanted to be with you.”  

“Well.  You’re with me now.”  

“I certainly am.”  

“You gonna do something about it, Bucky Barnes?”  

He wanted to.  The gods knew he did.  The front of his pants had been uncomfortably tight since that meeting and they were well past uncomfortable now.    

But he wanted more than fucking right now.  Eventually, yes.  He wanted to fuck her and feel her convulse around him, knowing damn well neither of them had ever had it as good as they did with each other.  He wanted to bite down on her neck so hard he tasted  _ her _ and he wanted to mark her for everyone to see.  She was his.  He wanted the contentment that a bondmate would bring him.  

But there would be plenty of time for all of that.  She wasn’t in heat currently.  There was no rush..  So more than anything else, right then, he wanted to climb inside her brain and learn everything he could about Darcy Lewis.  

How else was he gonna make a suitable nest for her, anyhow?  Call him old-fashioned, but that was just what you did.  You talked to your mate.  Learned about them.  So then when the bonding happened, when neither of them could see past their hormones and raging libidos.  When her heat was overwhelming her and sending him into a rut and all they could think about was  _ knot knot knot _ … the foundation wouldn’t crumble away beneath them.  

Maybe having her favorite soap in his shower when he was pounding into her on the tiled floor of it would help with that.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**vi.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

As it turned out, nature decided for them what precisely was enough time for them to lay a foundation.  

It was two weeks.

It was perfect timing, really.  He’d just come back from Lush.  A store that Darcy seemed to mention a couple of times a day. The saleswoman was as shrewd a partner as any he’d ever sparred with.  But she could tell he was buying things for his omega.  God, she knew which buttons to push.  

Maybe he’d spent too much money.  Just maybe.  But none of that mattered, because just as he was starting to unload the heavy bag onto his bathroom vanity, he caught a whiff of something in the air.  

Something that smelled better than anything else in the bag he’d brought home with him.  

He smelled Darcy all the time now.  A side effect of now living in the same building as she did. So it wasn’t just the scent of her.  It was something underneath it.  Something headier.  Something earthy.  Something…  

“Fuck…” he groaned, a growl rumbling up from his chest as he abandoned the task at hand to pursue another one.  

His cock pulsed in his jeans and he palmed over it once on his way to the door.  

Bucky was secretly glad that no one else was home right now, most of them were on maneuvers or in the gym at this hour.  Not that he didn’t enjoy asserting his dominance in front of an audience, but this was the first time he’d smelled her in heat. This was just for them.  

He’d barely finished knocking on her door before she opened it, panting and sweating and looking at him in absolutely  _ filthy _ wantonness.  “I was about to call you,” she rasped.  

He couldn't reply, just growled and scooped her up over his shoulder.  It was everything in his will power not to fuck her in the hallway between their apartments, but his rut hadn’t fully set in yet.  He likely had only a few tenuous minutes to get her inside.  

Throwing open the door, he slammed it behind him, locking it in place and slipping her down off his shoulder.  

His finger ran down the length of her button-up top, scattering buttons as they pinged off in all directions.  “Darcy…”  

She whimpered at his touch.  “Sorry, I was going to call you once I was sure it was a heat.”  

“It is,” he rumbled, yanking at the button on her jeans.  He wasn't sure how he got them off.  Or if  _ she _ did it, but regardless of the how, they were off and he was on his knees in front of her, pressing his face against the soaked crotch of her panties and inhaling deeply.  

“Bucky…” 

He groaned against her, nuzzling at her until she was whining and tangling her fingers in his hair.  “Need you, doll…”  

“Need you too.”  

“Bedroom,” he announced, not wanting to bond his mate here on the cold tiled floor of his entryway.  He stood up and stalked forward, making her squeak and back up down the hallway.  He pulled her up on his front, his eyes closing momentarily when he felt her slick begin to seep out against his jeans. 

He placed her gently on the bed, pulling her soaked panties off in the process.   

He yanked off his jeans a second later.  His shirt too.  He was much too warm.  His skin itched.  Fuck, he wanted inside her. 

He nuzzled over her neck and she let her head loll to the side, presenting herself to him.  His mouth watered at the prospect of biting down on that smooth flesh.  Marring it and marking it as his.  

Gods above, she was  _ his _ .  

“Mine…” he growled, nipping at her throat and making her shudder with pleasure. 

“Yours,” she murmured.  “Fuck… Bucky… please…” She spread her legs, the wetness of her slick seeped out of her, puddling on the sheets beneath her and making his cock pulse.  She was so ready for him.  

He ran his tongue over her skin, feeling her shiver and quake at his touch was the best he’d felt in a long while.  But this wasn’t the time to tease.  This was the time to take care of his mate.  Give her what she needed.  What she wanted.  

Of course, he’d have to prepare her to take it.  And nothing said he couldn’t enjoy himself a little while he did that.

* * *

 

He slipped two fingers into her soaked channel, curving them slightly, moving his thumb up to rub her clit.  Take some of the edge off.  She was gonna be writhing for a while on his knot and he wanted her pliant.  Wanted it to be as pleasurable for her as possible. 

“Bucky…” she murmured, her hips rocking to meet his hand.  

“That’s it… relax for me…”  he whispered.  “Let me do it, doll. Let me take care of you…”  He bit a little authority into that last sentence.  Enough to have her quivering and her hips stilling as he fucked her with his fingers. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, her plump red lips parted slightly as she moaned.  Her walls clenched around his fingers, so he slipped in a third, not slowing his pace in the slightest. He smiled at her reaction, a long moan as she fell back on the bed.  Back on the soft pillows he’d bought just for her.  

“So good for me,” he said.  Praising her was easy.  She  _ was _ so good for him. In so many ways.  

He slipped in the fourth finger, his pinky inside her, rolling his hand so his fingertips stroked against that spot deep inside.  

She shook apart, her thighs quaked and her moans grew louder.  Her muscles fluttered when she came, her slick coating his hand.  “That’s it…” he grunted.  “Beautiful…”  

His eyes fluttered closed as he lowered his hand to his cock, rubbing the slickness all over his length, coating himself in her before he reached up to press her knees further apart.  

“Yes…” Darcy hissed, spreading her knees as far as she could, rocking her hips towards him as he pressed himself inside her slick heat.  “Fuck… yes… Bucky… Please.  Please, I want your knot, please…”  

He ran his tongue over his teeth and nuzzled against her neck.  “Be patient…”  sliding his hands under her ass, he lifted her off the bed, turning so it was his back against the pillows.  Against the headboard and she was squirming in his lap, rocking forward and trying to coax him into moving.  

He leaned down to run his tongue over the side of her neck.  His teeth scraped the skin and she whined, rocking forward against him.  “I want to bite you… Bond with you… Darcy?”  

It was one of those things they’d talked about in the weeks before.  How the bonding worked.  They both knew, but he wasn’t about to do it without her explicit permission beforehand.  

“Fuck… just bite me, I want you.  Want all of you…” she moaned, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and coming to rest on his back, nails scratching slightly against his skin.  

He scraped his teeth against her once more, the burn of his impending rut was making him want to crawl out of his skin and into hers.  She let her head loll even further to the side and he took that as the nudge he needed, biting down on her throat until he could taste her. Her fingernails clawed at his back.  She was like fire in his mouth and he pushed her back onto the bed, hands gripping hard on her hips as his started to move.  

He could feel her slick squelching a little when their bodies met, the hot wet feel of her was almost too much, and he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything but the way she felt around him.  

_ Mine… mine… MINE _ … his thoughts stagnated, the only thing he could do was more.  More of HER.  He fucked her so hard the mattress squeaked and the sounds that he made were almost masked by it.  

His orgasm was running to catch up to him, but catch up it did, exploding from the base of his spine and filling his cock with an even more urgent burn.  The burn as his skin began to tighten around the base.  To fill her more completely.    

He was grunting, no longer thrusting as his knot swelled inside her.  Darcy quaked around him, and his hand reached down between them, thumbing roughtly at her clit.

Her hips were rocking against him, making him growl as he continued to spill into her.  The sound was much more subdued, however.  “How d’you feel, sweetheart?” he whispered.  

She whined.  “I need…” Her hand snaked down between them and he felt her fingers press harder on his, moving them faster until he had the speed and pressure she needed to tip over the edge once more.  

He leaned down to nuzzle at her neck once more, to run his tongue over where he’d bitten.  He gathered her close.  “Are you comfortable?” 

She nodded, her head hitting the bed beneath her as her muscles began to contract once more. “Oh fuck that’s good…”  

Bucky chuckled and kissed his way up her throat, over her jaw, until he was kissing her lips.  “I’m glad you think so…”  

Her lips moved lazily against his and he settled in.  He’d grunt every so often when she squeezed around him, her walls squeezing more out of him than he’d ever thought possible.  

She’d tug his hands down to roll over her clit every so often, her soft pants of pleasure were more than enough to keep him occupied as his cock pulsed inside her.

His mouth found its way to her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples until she pulled him away, pressing her lips to his hungrily.  Like she wanted to eat him up.  

Bucky couldn’t blame her.  It was all he could think about too.  

Wishing he was a contortionist so he could suck and lick at her clit instead of just rolling it under his thumb with every twitch and moan from his beautiful mate.      

* * *

 

She fell asleep after he’d slid out from between her legs. Not even waking when he ran a warm wet cloth where he’d been.  He curled up beside her on the bed, listening to her steady breathing as he relaxed into their bond.  

He could feel her contentment like a golden ray of sunshine.  

She’d have to eat soon.  Drink some water.  He’d brought some in and left it on the bedside table.  

But he’d let her have her rest for now. Perhaps a shower later on, he could definitely get into rubbing a sudsy washcloth all over her entire body.  Kissing her breathless.  Kneeling between her legs and pleasuring her with his mouth until she begged him to stop. 

He’d been made for her.  He was hers.   _ Darcy’s _ .  

He’d known he was an alpha for nearly his entire life.  Since he was a kid.  All those years ago.  He was made for her.  Just like he was.  She wanted him just like this.  

He sighed in contentment, nuzzling against her shoulder and shifting when she did, folding herself closer into his arms.  Her leg sliding up over his hip.  

“M’ thirsty…” she whispered.  

“I have water over here…” he said, turning to reach it from the side table.  

“Mmm, you’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” She said, grinning languidly as she reached for the bottle.  

“Tried to. Do you need anything else?”  

“Just you,” she answered simply.  “And maybe a snack.  But not right now, I want you right here.”  

“I ain’t going anywhere, doll.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it? Please? I'm hella nervous, y'all. <3


End file.
